


Wild roses

by EvieFrye



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Jacob Frye, Blood Kink, Brutality, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drunk Jacob Frye, Fluff and Angst, I'm Going to Hell, Jack the Ripper DLC, London, London Underground, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Murder Kink, Murderers, Perfume, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Remember me for centuries, Serial Killers, Victorian Science Fiction
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieFrye/pseuds/EvieFrye
Summary: XIX-wiecznym Londynem wstrząsnęła fala obrzydliwych zbrodni, których winny pozostaje nadal nieuchwytny. Gazety szeroko rozpisują się nad jego okrucieństwem, nazywając go Jackiem the Ripperem przez wzgląd na krwawe metody niesienia śmierci. Tymczasem Paryż chociaż na chwilę mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy kobiety przestały znikać w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.





	1. Tam, gdzie rosną dzikie róże

Nad brudnymi wodami Tamizy od dawna zbierały się czarne chmury zwiastujące nadejście ciężkiej burzy. Powietrze wydawało się niemalże przytłaczać każdą osobę, która odważyła się opuścić bezpieczne mury domu; wkradało się bezlitośnie do nozdrzy i płuc niewinnych. Coś wisiało w powietrzu, grożąc nieprzyjemnymi zdarzeniami. Coś musiało się wydarzyć i zapewne było tylko kwestią czasu.

Mimo dosyć wcześniej pory — nie było nawet jeszcze godziny dwudziestej — ulice zupełnie opustoszały. Jesień przyniosła nie tylko krótszy dzień, ale także krwawy terror. Ostatnio było spokojniej, morderca wycofał się w cień na stałe albo jedynie czekał dogodnego momentu, polując na konkretne osoby. Londyn, a szczególnie dzielnica Whitechapel, nadal drżał w posadach, gdy mieszkańcy skakali sobie do gardeł, oskarżając się wzajemnie o obrzydliwe zbrodnie wymierzone w ludność pracującą w fabrykach oraz prostytutki. Zwłaszcza ta druga grupa nie mogła czuć się bezpiecznie. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy klient nie okaże się zabójcą, szczególnie że w okolicy zaczęli pojawiać się naśladowcy gotowi przejąć rolę prowodyra całego terroru, który wstrząsnął miastem.

Ulice stawały się polem walki o przetrwanie każdego kolejnego dnia. Jednym wielkim polem, na którym można było utracić życie z najbardziej błahego powodu. Morderca nie atakował dla zysku, nie zabierał od biednych ofiar niczego. Chodziło o sam akt morderstwa, o poczucie wyższości nad ofiarą konającą na kolanach, niezdolną się bronić. Z tego właśnie tajemniczy morderca czerpał satysfakcję, przynajmniej według Scotland Yardu. Najlepsi śledczy ruszyli do pracy nad tymi zbrodniami już kilka tygodni wcześniej. Do tej pory nie mieli niczego, lecz starali się wciąż przekonać społeczeństwo, że są na dobrym tropie. Mieszkańcy Londynu nie potrzebowali obietnic, a głowy mordercy. Na razie jednak ten pozostawał nieuchwytny.

Jacob Frye zmierzał szybkim krokiem w stronę otwartego jeszcze pubu, którego szyld powiewał na chłodnym wietrze kilka metrów nad ziemią, kusząc znajomą nazwą i zachęcając do wejścia. Mężczyzna ubrany w czarny płaszcz i skórzane rękawiczki, z kapturem zaciągniętym na głowę wszedł do środka, lawirując między ludźmi, aby dostać się do kontuaru. Puby przypominały trochę odrębny wszechświat; tu nie było strachu o tajemnicze morderstwa, nikt nie zwracał uwagi na nastroje tuż za oknem. Powietrze wypełnione dymem nikotynowym, zapachem alkoholu i głośnym śmiechem nijak się miało do ponurego snucia się jak cień, które czekało po opuszczeniu tego przybytku. Pan Frye usiadł wreszcie przy barze i zsunął kaptur, uśmiechając się w stronę barmana, który odwzajemnił ten gest.

— To co zwykle? — zapytał tylko ochrypniętym, nieco irytującym głosem, gdy Jacob skinął głową, zerkając kątem oka na kobietę znajdującą się nieopodal i ewidentnie onieśmieloną tym, że zwrócił na nią uwagę.

— I coś dla tej pani. — Wskazał ją krótkim ruchem dłoni, aby w zamian otrzymać kufel piwa i jakiś drink, którego nazwy z pewnością nie umiałby wymówić. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele rzeczy w Londynie pochodziło z Francji. Najgorzej, że moda na niektóre napoje alkoholowe także.

Mężczyzna zgarnął oba szkła, aby przysiąść się bliżej do niewiasty.

— Dla pięknej kobiety. — Podał jej drinka, uśmiechając się uroczo.

Rozmowa z nią się nie kleiła, już po dziesięciu minutach był znudzony słuchaniem o jej życiu, nawet dyskretnie zerknął kilka razy na zegarek. Czas wydawał się niemalże tkwić w miejscu. Gdy przeczesał wzrokiem pomieszczenia w poszukiwaniu czegoś interesującego, kobieta wróciła do opowiadania o swojej rodzinie  nudnej, jak i ona sama. Gdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć niczego, co mogłoby przyciągnąć jego uwagę, zielone oczy Jacoba zatrzymały się na mężczyźnie wchodzącym akurat do baru. Odruchowo nawet lekko poprawił się na miejscu, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od bladego, niemalże eterycznego mężczyzny. Jego złote tęczówki zdawały się prześwietlać otoczenie, przenikając wszystko wokół intensywnością spojrzenia. Szatyn przeprosił szybko nudną kobietę, zostawił piwo na stole i z gracją polującego, drapieżnego kota przemknął przez tłum, aby zatrzymać się tuż przed nieznajomym.

— Zdaje mi się, że nie mieliśmy okazji się spotkać. Jacob Frye, do pańskich usług, sir... — Zatrzymał się, uśmiechając do niego szelmowsko i zawieszając głos, aby mężczyzna mógł wstawić tam swoje dane.

— Arno Victor Dorian — przedstawił się mężczyzna, ściskając dłoń rozmówcy, którego ocenił z wyglądu na młodszego od siebie.

Nachylił się do niego, na moment zamierając. Od dzieciństwa Arno cierpiał na zaburzenie polegające na tym, że czuł definitywnie zbyt intensywnie wszelkie zapachy. Wpadł niemalże w obsesję na tym punkcie, wyczulony był na każdą woń. W tamtym momencie pod cienkim płaszczem smrodu piwa czuł najlepszy zapach, jaki miał w życiu okazję spotkać. Jedyne, co burzyło kompozycję, to nuta zapachów żelaza i soli.

— Całkowicie do moich usług? — dodał zaraz, uśmiechając się do Brytyjczyka.

Żaden z nich jeszcze nie wiedział, jak skomplikowanej gry się podejmą.


	2. Aromat

Odkąd tylko Arno pamiętał, towarzyszyły mu intensywne zapachy. Wystarczyło, aby zamknął oczy, a był w stanie określić przy pomocy węchu położenie konkretnych osób czy przedmiotów względem siebie; czuł również znaczne różnice między złudnie podobnymi woniami. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że wpadł w pewnym momencie w obsesję na punkcie odnalezienia tej jedynej, idealnej kompozycji. Szukał rozmaitych połączeń zapachowych; poczynając od łączenia roślin o intensywnej woni, na dodawaniu do swoich bukietów sierści zwierzęcej kończąc. Mimo lat niestrudzonych poszukiwań niezmiennie był daleko od natrafienia na to, czego szukał. Odczuwał z tego powodu głęboką frustrację, której nie dało się w żaden sposób pozbyć. Próbował swoje problemy utopić w winie, jednakże alkohol okazał się wzmagać jego czuły węch. Sprawiał, że Dorian niemalże czuł, jakby miał oszaleć od całej feerii różnego rodzaju bodźców, dlatego odstawił procenty, decydując się na coś zgoła innego. Padło na wycieczki po Paryżu, w którym to spędził więcej niż połowę swojego krótkiego, ledwo dwudziestosześcioletniego, istnienia. Paryż od zawsze tętnił życiem, a to właśnie ono składało się z przeróżnych zapachów. Przemierzając ciasne, pełne ludzi uliczki, czuł nie tylko drewno, z którego wykonane były powozy, konie stojące przy nich, owoce porozkładane na straganach, mnóstwo perfum unoszących się w powietrzu czy nawet wypływające z wnętrz domów duszące opary świec czy lamp gazowych. Przede wszystkim czuł zapachy ludzi. Pierwszy raz właśnie w Paryżu poczuł najsłodszą woń, jaką przyszło mu w życiu powąchać. Stał oparty o ścianę jednego z budynków mieszkalnych, kiedy ona przeszła obok niego. Była córką jednego z nowoprzybyłych do stolicy szlachciców. Ubrana w ciężką suknię o lawendowym kolorze pachniała w sposób, którego Arno nie mógł do niczego przyrównać. Wiedział tylko, że pragnął zatrzymać jej zapach na dłużej. Kierowany niejasnym impulsem poszedł za kobietą, gdy ta skręciła w boczną uliczkę. Nie wiedział, co właściwie robi; pozwolił się poprowadzić instynktom. Wszystko wydawało się snem. Jakby mógł tylko obserwować, jak coś przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Złapał kobietę jedną ręką w pasie, przyciągając do siebie mocno, gdy drugą — w której trzymał nóż — podciął jej gardło. Nieszczęsna ofiara nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć, nim jej krew obficie obryzgała przód sukni oraz zabrudziła mankiet mordercy. W tamtej chwili Arno nie myślał o niczym innym niż o tym, że krew kobiety pachniała intensywniej od niej samej, a co więcej świetnie komponowała się z charakterystyczną nutą żelaza i soli. Nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca, spędzając przy ciele jeszcze ponad godzinę, dopóki wydzielało zapach tej niezwykłej mieszanki. Nie spodziewał się, aby miał kiedykolwiek jeszcze spotkać równie pociągający zapach. Pod wpływem tego wydarzenia zajął się pozyskiwaniem aromatu prosto ze skóry swoich ofiar, lecz nigdy nie natrafił na nic choćby w ułamku tak doskonałego, jak jego pierwsza zdobycz. Tak było aż do momentu, gdy wchodząc do podrzędnego londyńskiego pubu, wyczuł równie intrygujący zapach. Przywodził na myśl moment tuż przed burzą, elektryzujący i sprawiający, że Dorian czuł się bliski utraty kontroli. Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że tajemnicza woń była łudząco podobna do utraconego przed laty delikatnego akcentu żelaza i soli. Zaczął szukać źródła swojej nowej obsesji, krzywiąc się ze względu na przytłaczający ją odór piwa i gęstego dymu. Miał niezwykłe szczęście, nie musiał długo się rozglądać. Poczuł, że źródło tego oszałamiającego aromatu samo się do niego zbliża, a chwilę później stanął przed nim niższy od niego Brytyjczyk. To jego zapach drażnił zmysły Doriana, odbierając kontrolę. Francuz uścisnął jego dłoń, powstrzymując się przed nadmiernie ostentacyjnym wąchaniem szatyna. Wiedział, że to zbyt ryzykowne; że może skończyć się koniecznością ucieczki, jak to miało miejsce w Paryżu, ale nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. — Jeszcze raz to samo. — Uśmiechnął się do barmana kilkanaście minut później, gdy wraz z Jacobem siedział przy kontuarze. Jego słowa zabarwione były mocnym francuskim akcentem jasno wskazującym na pochodzenie. Arno starał się skupić na opowieściach towarzysza o Londynie, a jednocześnie zamawiał następne już piwo dla Anglika, który widocznie nie zamierzał protestować. W końcu to był alkohol! Jeszcze przez następną godzinę Francuz męczył się niemiłosiernie, starając się zapamiętać cokolwiek z jego wywodu, jednak nie był ani trochę zainteresowany historią Skocznego Jacka, czymkolwiek potwór z opowieści był. Dopiero po tym czasie zauważył, że udało mu się dopiąć swego, wystarczyło spojrzeć na czerwone policzki czy lśniące oczy Jacoba. — Powinniśmy się przewietrzyć. — Dorian nachylił się do niego, zniżając przy tym głos do przyjemnego pomruku, który spowodował ciarki na plecach Anglika. — Chodź. — Jacob podniósł się chętnie z miejsca i złapał Arno za rękaw, ciągnąc go do pomieszczenia ukrytego za ciężką kotarą. Stamtąd dostali się drzwiami na tyły budynku, gdzie zastali tylko ślepy zaułek i kilka bezpańskich kotów, które miały ich ewidentnie gdzieś zajęte szarpaniem się o stary kawałek mięsa. A przynajmniej coś, co nim kiedyś było, bo Arno wyczuwał raczej zgniliznę i toczące ochłap robactwo niż zapach mięsa. Słyszał, że Jacob coś mówi, ale nie docierał do niego sens jego wypowiedzi. Zamiast tego czuł tylko ten zapach będący wyjątkiem od wszechobecnego smrodu Londynu spotęgowanego przez płynącą nieopodal Tamizę. Złapał szybko Brytyjczyka za płaszcz i przycisnął go do muru pokrytego bluszczem. Rozpiął jego koszulę tak, aby mieć dostęp do gardła będącego najintensywniejszym źródłem woni. Zapach sprawił, że Arno niemalże drżał, trzymając szatyna zdumiewająco mocno, jak na swoją eteryczną budowę. Frye zaśmiał się cicho, pozwalając mu się obwąchiwać, jakby miał do czynienia z psem myśliwskim. Musiał przyznać, że bliskość bladego Francuza podnosiła mu temperaturę, nawet jeśli starał się tego w żaden sposób nie okazywać. Odsunął go nagle od siebie stanowczo, kiedy usłyszał znajome szybkie kroki, co zdecydowanie nie spodobało się Arno. Chwilę później Frye mógł upewnić się, że słuch go nie mylił. — Cóż za wspaniała noc, sierżancie! — Uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny ubranego w długi płaszcz, który zjawił się w alejce. Przelotnym zerknięciem policjant sprawdził, czy Arno nie wygląda podejrzanie. Sierżant Frederick Abberline był starszym, doświadczonym mężczyzną. W każdym jego ruchu dało się wyczuć mądrość, ale przede wszystkim elegancję, której Jacob nawet nie próbował naśladować. — Ciężko się nie zgodzić. Powiedziano mi, że tu będziesz. Nikt nie może mi natomiast powiedzieć, gdzie jest twoja siostra. Frederick obawiał się o Evie, Jacob zaś wydawał się obojętny na jej los; wzruszył jedynie ramionami na słowa sierżanta. — Pewnie biega za Rozpruwaczem. Nie robiło na nim wrażenia to, czym zajmowała się Evie. Tym razem próbowała udowodnić, że da sobie radę z brutalnym mordercą i wyglądało na to, że nie potrzebuje jego pomocy. — Możliwe. Zbieraj się, Frye, mamy kolejne ciało. A pan to…? — Abberline wskazał na Francuza, który skłonił się zaraz. Mężczyzna nie pozwolił się przedstawić, odzywając przed Jacobem: — Arno Victor Dorian, detektyw z Paryża. — Miał wszystkie dokumenty poświadczające, że właśnie nim jest, co więcej były prawdziwe. W końcu najlepiej uciekać przed policją, pracując jako jeden ze stróży prawa. Abberline przyjrzał się nieznajomemu podejrzliwie, gdy Jacob poprawił płaszcz, założył kaptur na głowę i podsumował: — Nie ma co zwlekać! Może uda się coś ustalić, pora w końcu dorwać tego drania.


	3. Tamiza

Dotarcie do powozu nie zajęło wiele czasu. Co prawda należało przejść ulicę dalej od podejrzanego baru, ale nie była to długa podróż. Powóz ulokowany nieopodal innych podobnych jemu pojazdów nie rzucał się w oczy, nie miał ani jednego emblematu policyjnego. Ta sprawa wymagała dyskrecji, a ciężko o taką, gdy tłum domaga się dowodów i oskarżeń, nie zważając na to, że przeszkadza policji w prowadzeniu śledztwa.

Jak można było się spodziewać, okolica wydawała się nad wyraz spokojna. Ot, fiakiery przewożące roześmianych mężczyzn z wyższych stref poszukujących możliwości, aby się rozerwać, ewentualnie wracających do domów po zaznaniu odrobiny rozrywki. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było odnieść wrażenie, że to naprawdę porządne otoczenie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dostrzegało się prostytutki ukryte w zaułkach — znajdujące się na widoku, a jednocześnie w cieniu — żebraków śpiących pod murami, ulokowanych tak, aby nie przeszkadzać w zabawie młodym gentlemanom. Arno musiał przyznać, że pod tym względem czuł, jakby nigdy nie opuścił Paryża.

— Williamie, proszę nas zabrać na miejsce zbrodni. — Abberline zwrócił się w stronę młodego powożącego, otworzywszy drzwi powozu.

Chłopak skinął głową, a kiedy tylko cała trójka ulokowała się wewnątrz, złapał lejce i pogonił konie. Jacob rozsiadł się wygodnie na ławie, obserwując czujnie zielonymi oczami policjanta. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby cała ta sprawa go przytłoczyła, sam Jacob również potrzebował przerwy albo chociaż kawy z alkoholem. Postawa policjanta wyrażała jednak nie tylko przytłoczenie i zmęczenie, ale także swoistą rezygnację. Nie tylko musiał się mierzyć z prawdopodobnie najbardziej krwawym z morderców, ale i z prasą oraz oskarżeniami wycelowanymi w jego działania. Możliwe, że Frye nawet mu współczuł, a nie zdarzało się to zbyt często.

— Z czym mamy do czynienia, inspektorze Abberline? — Niezręczną ciszę wypełnioną tylko stukotem końskich kopyt oraz kół obijających się o kocie łby uliczki przerwał Arno.

Przechylił głowę, obserwując uważnie rozmówcę. Frederick wypuścił powietrze z płuc z cichym westchnieniem. Te zbrodnie od samego początku były obrzydliwe, musiał jakoś ich przygotować na to, co zobaczą.

— Znają panowie tajemnicę Battersea? — zapytał wreszcie, wyczekująco patrząc najpierw na Arno, a potem na Jacoba. Drugi z mężczyzn kiwnął krótko głową.

— Poniekąd. To było... Z dziesięć lat temu? — Frye zmrużył oczy, nie rozumiejąc jeszcze, do czego zmierza inspektor. Morderstwa z Whitechapel nie były przecież tym samym co nierozwiązana tajemnica rozczłonkowanych ciał kobiet.

— Piętnaście, panie Frye. Piętnaście lat temu znaleziono rozczłonkowane ciało kobiety w Battersea. Każdy dzień przynosił nowe członki, aż można było złożyć całą ofiarę. Rok później to wydarzenie się powtórzyło, ale nie znaleziono niczego, co mogłoby je połączyć ze sobą. Jedynym wspólnym mianownikiem był brak podejrzanych. Wkrótce morderstwa ustały. Może winny zmarł z powodu syfilisu? Nie wiadomo. — Frederick westchnął ponownie, wyjaśniając pokrótce sprawę, która dokładnie piętnaście lat wcześniej wstrząsnęła całym Londynem.

Arno uniósł brew, obserwując go przez moment.

— Czemu wspominamy to wydarzenie? — zapytał, nie widząc żadnego związku.

Nim inspektor zdążył odpowiedzieć, powóz się zatrzymał, a policjant otworzył drzwi. Do wnętrza pojazdu wtargnął ostry zapach Tamizy wymieszany z czymś, co można było określić tylko jako smród biednych warstw społecznych. Kiedy wychodził na zewnątrz, Francuz odruchowo zasłonił usta oraz nos haftowaną chustą wyciągniętą pospiesznie z kieszeni. Jego brytyjski towarzysz nie miał takich problemów, przywykł do tego, co można było spotkać w East Endzie.

— Ponieważ, detektywie, mamy do czynienia z czymś równie obrzydliwym. Wszystko wskazuje na kogoś, kto bardzo się zainspirował. — Machnął ręką w stronę większego zbiorowiska policji, samemu podchodząc do jednego z sierżantów, aby dowiedzieć się, co zdołali ustalić.

— Możemy? — Jacob uśmiechnął się do Arno, wskazując miejsce, w którym spodziewał się znaleźć zwłoki. Francuz gestem nakazał mu iść przodem.

Widok, jaki pojawił się przed oczami Brytyjczyka, był... po prostu niesmaczny. Na wpół rozłożone przez czas i wodę ciało, a właściwie sam tors kobiecy, przy którym ostała się jedynie prawa ręka i to tylko do łokcia. Nierówne, poszarpane cięcie na gardle wskazywało na robotę amatora albo kogoś działającego w całkowitym amoku. Podobnie sprawa wyglądała, jeśli chodziło o odciętą na wysokości ramienia lewą rękę. Obok torsu znajdowała się wyłowiona z Tamizy noga, a przynajmniej część od kolana do uda.

— Zapadnięta klatka piersiowa? — Frye kucnął przy tym, co zostało z ofiary. Tors wydawał się zbyt wklęsły, zwłaszcza biorąc po uwagę, że ciało przeleżało w wodzie jakiś czas.

Stojący nieopodal mężczyzna w białym fartuchu potrząsnął głową.

— Nie z powodu śmierci. Usunięto organy, tyle wiadomo ze wstępnych oględzin. — Wskazał na nacięcia, które prowizorycznie zostały zszyte, zapewne przez samego mordercę.

Arno przyjrzał się tej scenie, zanim powoli podszedł do samej krawędzi Tamizy. Patrzył na niespokojną wodę, kiedy nagły błysk przyciągnął jego spojrzenie. Używając rękawiczek i szczypiec, aby nie zostawiać odcisków palców, wyłowił coś, co okazało się dłonią ozdobioną kilkoma pierścieniami.

— Cel rabunkowy można wykreślić — zauważył dosyć obojętnie, oddając znalezisko policji.

— Nie można wykluczać żadnego motywu, o ile nie zostanie potwierdzony któryś konkretnie. Na tym polega prowadzenie śledztwa metodą dochodzeniową. — Damski, stanowczy głos był ostatnim, czego można było się spodziewać w tym miejscu.

Nowoprzybyła kobieta stanęła tuż obok inspektora, witając się z nim pospiesznie. Ubrana w czarny płaszcz, spodnie przeczące ówczesnej modzie oraz w gorset widoczny spod białej koszuli, wydawała się zaprzeczeniem kobiecej roli swoim sposobem bycia. Poprawiła ciasno związane włosy, taksując całe otoczenie spojrzeniem oczu o chłodnej, niebieskiej barwie. Nawet jeśli nie prezentowała się zbyt groźnie, Arno czuł, że nie jest kimś, kogo należy ignorować. Sam sposób, w jaki się wypowiadała, świadczył o tym, że posiada szeroką wiedzę, a z każdego ruchu emanowała determinacją.

— Miałaś się nie mieszać. — Jacob natychmiast podniósł się na równe nogi, a Dorian dopiero wtedy zauważył między nimi podobieństwo.

— Oczywiście, bracie. Miałam. Inspektor poprosił mnie jednak o pomoc w ujęciu mordercy. Patrzycie teraz na ofiarę niejakiego Torsowego Mordercy. Zaczął swoją działalność rok temu, wszystkie ciała wyglądają podobnie. Jedna ręka pozostaje przy zwłokach, reszta osobno pływa w Tamizie. Pojawił się przed Skórzanym Far-

— Kubą Rozpruwaczem — Jacob natychmiast wszedł kobiecie w słowo, na co ta obdarzyła go ostrym spojrzeniem.

— Kubą Rozpruwaczem. Chociaż nie osiągnął jak do tej pory jego sławy. Trzeba przyznać, że nasz morderca ewoluował, zapewne pod wpływem działania Kuby Rozpruwacza. Rozpaczliwie próbuje się wybić ponad jego sławę, dlatego usunął wnętrzności. Chce, aby było o nim głośno. Torsowy Morderca i Kuba Rozpruwacz nie są jedną osobą. Oddziałują na siebie, ale nie są jednym człowiekiem. — Zawiesiła na chwilę głos. — Panie Abberline, chciałabym podzielić się teorią dotyczącą tożsamości Kuby — zakończyła, obserwując jednak ciągle swojego brata, niemal jakby miała go prześwietlić wzrokiem na wylot.


	4. Drogi Szefie

Atmosfera zdawała się gęstnieć z każdą kolejną sekundą, mieszając się z nieprzyjemną wonią ciała ulegającego rozkładowi oraz brudnych wód Tamizy. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że wszystko wokoło zamarło w oczekiwaniu na sensacyjną, a może wręcz przełomową dla śledztwa informację. Nawet sceptycznie nastawieni do kobiet mieszających się w męskie sprawy policjanci w tej chwili wydawali się wstrzymywać oddechy. Chociaż kto wie? Może to tylko wina mało przyjemnej mieszanki zapachów, przez którą Arno nadal zasłaniał usta i nos chustą.

— Nie tutaj. Proszę mnie odwiedzić w moim domu, inspektorze. Myślę, że godzina siedemnasta będzie idealnie pasować. — Evie kiwnęła inspektorowi głową, nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedź.  
Zaraz przeskoczyła przez niski mur i odeszła w stronę stojącego nieopodal powozu, który można było nająć za drobną opłatą.

Jacob obserwował siostrę przez chwilę, zanim rozejrzał się wokoło i otrzepał dłonie.

— Nic tu po nas, nie ma żadnych bardziej znaczących tropów, Freddy. Woda zapewne zabrała większość, może sam morderca. Musimy czekać. — Frye wydawał się naprawdę rozczarowany swoim odkryciem.

Zanim opuścił plac, na którym pracowała policja, rzucił kilka monet żebrakom siedzącym pod płotem i łapiącym rozpaczliwie płaszcz mężczyzny. Skrzywił się mimowolnie, ale jednak nie okazał bardziej niechęci, którą doskonale widział Arno obserwujący swojego towarzysza. Rozumiał tę niechęć. Sam odczuwał podobną wobec brudnych bezdomnych.

 

\-------

 

Czekanie nigdy nie było tak ekscytujące. Morderca się z nimi bawił, Arno czuł to aż za dobrze i cholernie mu się to podobało. Czekał na takie wyzwanie całe swoje życie.

Dorian musiał przyznać, że nie spędził już od dawna tak intensywnie dnia. Nie tylko badał sprawę czy szukał idealnego zapachu, ale pierwszy raz w historii swoich śledztw wpadł na coś, co jawiło się jako tajemnica, którą potrzebował odkryć. Już nawet nie dla policji czy sławy, ale dla samego zrozumienia namiętności kierującej Jackiem. Widział ją, gdy przeglądał opisy i zdjęcia ciał — namiętność i brutalność połączone nierozerwalnym pierścieniem splecionym ze zbrodni oraz krwi. Był... pod wrażeniem tego, jak w akcie absolutnie nieuzasadnionej agresji ukrywa się niemalże teatralny artyzm.

Mężczyzna poprawił czerwony szal, obwiązując go wokoło szyi, gdy przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Natychmiast odsunął się od lustra. Słyszał szybkie kroki w przedpokoju, kiedy młoda kobieta zajmująca się domem udała się otworzyć drzwi przed gościem. Nie był w stanie dosłyszeć całej rozmowy, ale dotarły do niego chwilę później inne, znacznie cięższe kroki. Ich właściciel wtargnął zaraz do jego pokoju.

Dorian nie spodziewał się, że po tym, jak rozeszli się w swoje strony, Jacob będzie w stanie znaleźć jego tymczasowe lokum.

Mimo obecności gościa spokojnie założył na białą koszulę i ciemną kamizelkę swój granatowy płaszcz.

— Bonsoir, monsieur Frye — rzucił bez większych emocji, oczekując na wyjaśnienie celu tej wizyty.

Jacob zamknął za sobą ciężkie, drewniane drzwi i uśmiechnął się, nie okazując, jak cholernie podoba mu się francuski Arno. Nie był na to czas, miał przecież coś do przekazania.

— Dobrze, że jesteś już gotowy. Pójdziemy do mojej siostry, niedługo też powinien się u niej pojawić inspektor Abberline. Chodź, nie chcemy się spóźnić.

Entuzjazm młodego Anglika był zaraźliwy, lecz Arno jedynie uśmiechnął się niepewnie, rozkoszując zapachem burzy, który mężczyzna ze sobą przyniósł. Zmrużył oczy z niezadowoleniem, gdy pod mocną wonią Jacoba wyczuł nutę cuchnącej dzielnicy nędzy oraz coś, co zidentyfikował jako kobiece perfumy i może nawet krew. Nie był do końca pewny; głównie dlatego, że przede wszystkim skupił się na woni nędzarzy. Tej, która budziła w nim prawdziwy szał przez fakt, że niszczyła zapach Jacoba.

Zaciskając usta w wąską linię, kiwnął głową na zgodę i wyszedł z Brytyjczykiem. Tuż po opuszczeniu budynku zmrużył oczy, obserwując idącego przed nim mężczyznę.

Na ulicach zapadał zmrok, rozpraszany jedynie przez lampy gazowe. Zaczynał padać śnieg topniejący, zanim zdołał dotknąć ziemi. Bez problemu Dorian zauważył powóz, ale nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec powożącego. Jego zagubienie dostrzegł towarzysz, który już po chwili zajął miejsce woźnicy i złapał lejce.

— Ja prowadzę. Zaufaj mi; wiem, co robię. — Jego ton wskazywał na rozbawienie.

Jacob absolutnie nie zamierzał tracić humoru, zwłaszcza gdy Francuz usiadł tuż obok, zerkając na niego niepewnie.

Chociaż szatyn potrafił prowadzić, nie szanując żadnych praw obowiązujących na ulicy, tym razem skupił się na tym, aby jednak podróż odbyła się bez żadnych niespodzianek. Dlatego też nie tak długo później bez większych szkód udało się zatrzymać powóz tuż przed niewyróżniającym się z otoczenia domem zbudowanym w starym stylu. Czerwona cegła przypominała modę sprzed stu lat, podobnie jak wysokie i spiczaste zakończenia zdobnych wieżyczek.

— Witamy w dzielnicy Southwark. Powinniśmy zacząć zwiedzanie od dzielnic, nie od morderstwa, ale właściwie to było zabawniejsze — zauważył z namysłem Frye, zanim zeskoczył z powozu, lądując z gracją na ziemi.

Pobiegł w stronę domu, żeby otworzyć drzwi bez pukania, na co z wnętrza dobiegł idącego za nim Arno oburzony damski głos. Domyślał się, że Evie nie była przygotowana ich wizytę.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, odkrył, że tym razem kobieta zgodnie z modą ubrana jest w suknię z ciasno zawiązanym gorsetem. Inspektor Abberline w zamyśleniu siedział na kanapie, trzymając w dłoniach filiżankę. Po kurczowym zaciśnięciu palców na porcelanie i ciężkiej atmosferze w pomieszczeniu Dorian domyślił się, że coś się wydarzyło tej chłodnej nocy. Jacob wydawał się zaś nieprzejęty — bezceremonialnie sięgnął po jedno z ciastek ułożonych na srebrnej tacy i zajadał się nim, oczekując, aż ktoś przerwie ciszę.

— Mówiłaś, że wiesz, kim jest Jack, mademoiselle — podjął się tego zadania Arno.

Evie kiwnęła głową powoli.

— Tak sądziłam, sir. Podejrzewałam pewnego chirurga, ostatnio zachowywał się dziwnie. Niestety, wszystkie dowody zostały obalone.

Kobieta posłała pytające spojrzenie inspektorowi. Frederick westchnął ciężko i zrezygnowany spojrzał najpierw na Arno, potem na Jacoba, wyciągając z obszernej kieszeni płaszcza faksymile listu pomięte i przybrudzone przez sposób przenoszenia oraz stworzone na szybko, tuż przed wyjściem inspektora. Bez słowa podał go detektywowi, który w ciszy zagłębił się treść, nie zwracając zbytnio uwagi na zerkającego przez jego ramię młodego Frye.

— Podpisał się — zauważył cicho, podnosząc spojrzenie złotych oczu na Evie, która ponownie kiwnęła głową.

— Podpisał się pseudonimem, którego nie poznał nikt poza Scotland Yardem oraz osobami będącymi w tym pokoju. W dodatku te błędy. Coś tu nie pasuje — zgodziła się, również nie podnosząc głosu.

Arno ponownie oglądał słowa, które zostały przeniesione dokładnie tak, jak zostały zapisane w oryginale.

— Tekst zawiera liczne błędy, ale jest napisany starannym charakterem pisma. Jego twórca musiał uczęszczać na lekcje kaligrafii albo być samoukiem w tym zakresie. Większość z błędów wydaje się celowa, przy niektórych się zawahał. — Dorian wskazał na mocniejsze naciśnięcie pióra na papierze. — Obetnę damie uszy... kiedy list został odebrany?

— Dzisiaj został nam przekazany. Nie wydarzyło się żadne morderstwo powiązane z Jackiem ani podobne do tego, co zostało tu napisane. — Abberline podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do okna, przysłuchując się stukotowi końskich kopyt na zewnątrz.

Evie również to usłyszała; złapała suknię, aby nie podeptać jej brzegów i zerknęła jeszcze na mężczyzn.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie można nikomu ufać, czego potwierdzeniem jest ten list, proponuję, aby panowie tutaj przechowywali wszelkie tropy i pomysły. Mogą także panowie tu zostać; Caitlin, gospodyni, zadba, aby niczego panom nie brakło. Ja wrócę zapewne w nocy — poinformowała.

— Cóż to? Schadzka? — Jacob uśmiechnął się zadziornie, ale — jak na gentlemana przystało — złapał siostry płaszcz, aby pomóc jej go założyć.

— Zdobywanie informacji. Dobrej nocy. — Szatynka odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Wyszła z domu i wsiadła do powozu, który natychmiast ruszył z miejsca.

— Panna Frye ma rację. Powinniśmy pomyśleć nad kolejnym naszym ruchem, zakładając, że ktoś w Scotland Yardzie może być wtyką albo samym mordercą. — Frederick wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zestresowany niż wcześniej. Ciężko było mu się dziwić.

— Inspektorze, trzeba zamknąć domy publiczne. Morderca jeszcze nie uderzył, istnieje szansa, że to go spłoszy. — Arno krótkim, nerwowym ruchem dłoni przeczesał włosy, biorąc głęboki wdech.

— Tym zajmie się policja, już są wydane dyspozycje. Nie mamy jednak możliwości dotrzeć do każdej prostytutki w tym mieście.

Nie każda kobieta pracowała w domu publicznym, wiele z nich chodziło po ulicach, zaczepiając mężczyzn albo dając się im wypatrzeć. Inspektor doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Jacob otrzepał płaszcz z resztek ciastka.

— Pomożemy. Chodź, Arney. Znam miejsca, gdzie pełno takich kobiet. Ostrzeżemy je. — Zanim Francuz zdołał odpowiedzieć, Jacoba już nie było w pomieszczeniu.


	5. Maski

Ciemność kładła się na Londynie jak całun pogrzebowy, nie zostawiając ani cienia złudzenia — tej nocy miało wydarzyć się coś strasznego. Lampy nie chciały się palić tak, jak zwykle, stawiając wyzwanie latarnikom; powietrze zdawało się wsiąkać w płuca ciężko jak trucizna. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że miasto szykuje się do opłakiwania kolejnej straty, gdyby tylko faktycznie miał kto płakać za prostytutkami znikającymi z brudnych ulic cuchnących biedą, samotnością i nieuczciwymi interesami, na których stratne były najniższe warstwy.

— Jaka jest szansa, że dotrzemy do wszystkich na czas? — Arno przerwał ciążącą mu od dłuższego czasu ciszę. Jego towarzysz wydawał się zamyślony, pochłonięty całkiem przez sprawy, których Francuz mógłby nie zrozumieć.

Zapytany Frye otrząsnął się z tego stanu, odrywając wzrok od okna powozu. Pozwolił, aby jeszcze kilka sekund wypełniał jedynie rytmiczny stukot kopyt.

— Żadna. Na ulicach można spotkać więcej prostytutek niż pcheł na bezpańskim kocie. Dlatego nie skupimy się na ratowaniu wszystkich, ale na zostawieniu wiadomości w zamtuzach. Będzie szybciej, jeśli się rozdzielimy na East Endzie.

Prawdę mówiąc, Arno nie spodziewał się takiego planu czy właściwie szkicu, jaki przedstawił mu Jacob. Nie znali się zbyt długo, ale już mężczyzna jawił się w jego oczach jako lekkoduch. Może było to spowodowane sytuacją, w jakiej spotkali się po raz pierwszy.

Dorian na samo wspomnienie odchrząknął, starając się nie patrzeć na młodego Anglika, którego woń w tak małej przestrzeni, niezmieszana z żadną inną ponownie zaczynała na niego oddziaływać niekoniecznie tak, jakby Arno tego chciał. Przez moment pojawiła się myśl, że zdobycie tego zapachu byłoby jak zamknięcie w szklanym pojemniku burzy wraz z piorunami i elektryzującą mgiełką pożądania oraz tajemnicy. Szybko jednak tę myśl zbył, wypierając ją inną. Pragnął najpierw tej burzy posmakować, widział odsłonięte fragmenty skóry Jacoba, niemalże był w stanie zwizualizować sobie wbicie w nie zębów, przeciągnięcie językiem po zaczerwienionej skórze i spotęgowanie się zapachu przy jednoczesnym pojawieniu się jęków wyrażających przyjemność.

— Wszystko w porządku? — chociaż głos pana Frye sprowadził go do rzeczywistości, Arno musiał przyznać, że wyłapał w nim zadziorną nutę. Dosłownie jakby Jacob wiedział o jego myślach i zamierzał teraz zacząć go prowokować. Możliwe jednak, że tylko mu się wydawało, ostatnio bywał przewrażliwiony.

— Jak najbardziej. Mam więc się zająć zamtuzami po tej...

— … bardziej cywilizowanej stronie dzielnicy, tak. Wydaje mi się, że lepiej, aby jednak pan nie zagłębiał się w mroczniejsze rejony. Fiakier!

Szatyn nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź. Kiedy tylko powóz się zatrzymał, otworzył drzwi i wyskoczył na utwardzaną drogę, posyłając stamtąd szelmowski uśmiech Francuzowi.

— Proszę na siebie uważać, panie Dorian. Za godzinę spotkajmy się u mojej siostry. — Zerknął jeszcze na swój zegarek, przyczepiony do ciężkiego płaszcza, zamykając po prostu drzwi i gestem nakazując powożącemu odjazd. Kiedy Arno wychylił się przez niewielkie okno pojazdu, mężczyzna po prostu zniknął, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Plusem tej sytuacji było to, że Dorian mógł wreszcie uspokoić swoje zmysły, przygotowując się przed wielką misją — ratowaniem londyńskich ladacznic.

 

***

 

Alhambra Music Hall niemalże pękała tej nocy w szwach, gdy śmietanka towarzyska pojawiała się w niej w zdobionych strojach i kolorowych maskach, ignorując morderstwa dziejące się ledwo kilka dzielnic dalej. Tak przynajmniej mogło się wydawać, gdyby nie szeptane między arystokracją rozmowy na temat krwawego degenerata. Kobiety wzdychały z ulgą, przypominając, że przecież morderca poluje tylko na zwykłe, brudne prostytutki; mężczyźni odgrażali się, czego też by oni nie zrobili, aby chronić swoje żony i matki.

Evie, patrząc na podstarzałych kapitanów i oficerów, wiedziała tylko jedno — przy połowie tych rzeczy, jakie obiecywali mordercy zrobić, ich serca by nie wytrzymały. Zachowała jednak swoje uwagi dla siebie, uśmiechając się pięknie do każdej osoby, witając się z tymi, które znała albo chociaż kojarzyła. Powietrze robiło się chłodniejsze, dlatego też zdecydowała się ruszyć w stronę holu, nawet jeśli oznaczało to duchotę i duszące zapachy mieszanki damskich perfum. Do rozpoczęcia przedstawienia było jeszcze trochę czasu, więc zamierzała się gdzieś zaszyć, popijając sok i obserwując ludzi. Co prawda, była umówiona, ale brała poprawkę na męskie spóźnienia, do których przyzwyczaił ją brat.

Gdy tylko zobaczyła zbliżającą się, znajomą sylwetkę, założyła maskę, ukrywając swoją twarz pod koronkowym czarnym materiałem. Pozytywnie zaskoczył ją fakt, że jej towarzysz nie spóźnił się na spotkanie. Ubrany w ciemny płaszcz oraz doskonale dobrane części garderoby, ze złotą maską przylegającą do twarzy i z olśniewającym uśmiechem, którego nie była w stanie pozbawić uroku nawet blizna przecinająca usta mężczyzny. Wydawał się oderwany od rzeczywistości, niemalże błyszczał na tle tłumu, jakby wszyscy inni stawali się przy nim tylko szarym tłem.

— Cóż to za niefortunne wydarzenie, gdy najpiękniejsza z kobiet skrywa twarz pod maską. — mężczyzna posłał pannie Frye kolejny uśmiech, barwiąc słowa soczyście południowym akcentem. Evie musiała przyznać, że był w tym jakiś urok, nawet jeśli pozostała względnie niewzruszona.

— Maski są jedynie fizyczną manifestacją tego, że nie można nikomu ufać, zwłaszcza w tym miejscu. Każdy z nas coś ukrywa, messere — zauważyła, pozwalając sobie na delikatny, ledwo zauważalny uśmiech, zanim ruszyła w stronę odpowiedniej loży, nie upewniając się, czy mężczyzna ruszy za nią.

— Wystarczy Ezio. Pani pozwoli, miss? — Włoch szybko ją dogonił, proponując ramię, które chętnie ujęła, pozwalając się poprowadzić dalej. Przedstawienie rozpoczęło się, gdy tylko zajęli odosobnioną lożę, w której nie przeszkadzała im reszta publiczności reagująca na całkiem zabawną, lekko opowiedzianą historię, która tylko częściowo zajmowała Evie. Nie była nigdy w gorącej wodzie kąpana, ale teraz okazywała subtelne oznaki zniecierpliwienia.

— Prosił pan o spotkanie ze mną, podobno posiada pan informacje, które mogą pomóc w mojej sprawie — rzuciła wreszcie, gdy tłum po raz kolejny zaniósł się śmiechem. Ezio spojrzał na nią uważnie, podając kobiecie lampkę czerwonego wina. Zdjął swoją maskę i odłożył ją na bok.

— Owszem. Mój ochroniarz często spaceruje po Londynie, możliwe, że spotkał już mordercę. Według danych, jakie posiadamy, on tu jest — odpowiedział zagadkowo, przenosząc wzrok na scenę, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

— Jak na mecenasa sztuki, potrafi pan zdobywać niezwykle istotne wiadomości o seryjnych mordercach. Twierdzi pan, że on tu jest... gdzie? — Evie usiadła wygodniej, a przynajmniej próbowała. Powietrze jakby zgęstniało, każdy oddech był znacznie trudniejszy niż poprzedni, a mięśnie w jej ciele niemal płonęły w oczekiwaniu. Musiała wiedzieć!

— Tam. Zna pani tego mężczyznę, panienko? Z tego, czego zdążyłem się dowiedzieć, wynika, że być może to właśnie on jest temu wszystkiemu winien. Morderca nie musi jak morderca wyglądać. — Wskazał na wchodzącego na scenę jegomościa dziękującego za przybycie. Evie podniosła się z siedzenia, podchodząc do poręczy. Nie wyobrażała sobie go jako mordercy, nawet jeśli był szalony. W tym momencie jednak na jej liście podejrzanych pojawiło się kolejne nazwisko.  
Maxwell Roth.


	6. Podwójne wydarzenie

Myśli Evie szalały, kiedy starała się dopasować wszelkie ślady do Maxwella Rotha. Wygląd, jaki przypisywano Rozpruwaczowi, zgadzał się bez wątpienia — mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany schludnie, ale niezbyt strojnie, posiadający wąs. Pasował też artyzm zbrodni, morderca chciał być w centrum zainteresowania, wzbudzać emocje w społeczeństwie. Wszystko składało się w spójną całość, kobieta zaczynała wręcz wyrzucać sobie, że sama nie wpadła na ten trop.

Podniosła się z miejsca gotowa wyjść z budynku, aby udać się do domu, przebrać i wrócić w celu przesłuchania podejrzanego. Powstrzymał ją jednakże delikatny chwyt w łokciu.

— Zostań. Nie przyzna się, więc musimy i tak czekać. Zamiast tego może poświęci mi pani jeszcze trochę czasu, miss?

Miał rację. Musieli obserwować podejrzanego, przynajmniej dopóki nie dowiedzą się czegoś, co mogłoby im dać jakąś przewagę psychologiczną nad mężczyzną. Choć może i uroczy uśmiech Włocha miał wpływ na to, że Evie zajęła z powrotem miejsce, to... nie zamierzała się przyznawać do tak błahych powodów.

Skupiła się na ważniejszej kwestii — tej, która teraz kłopotała ją jak nic innego. Powiodła spojrzeniem po otoczeniu, zapamiętując ułożenie balkonów, ciężkich kotar, a także sceny i widocznych z jej miejsca rekwizytów.

— Zastanawia mnie pańskie zaangażowanie w tę sprawę. Nie chcę poruszać wrażliwych tematów, oczywiście. Intryguje mnie to, ponieważ ludzie raczej nie są skłonni mierzyć się z poszukiwaniem tego typu przestępców. — Evie nerwowo poprawiła suknię, długimi palcami wygładzając niemalże niewidoczne zagięcia. Od zawsze była perfekcjonistką uczoną dbałości o najmniejsze szczegóły, co przełożyło się na jej baczne obserwacje nie tylko otoczenia, ale i ludzkich zachowań. Nie umknął jej więc grymas, jaki pojawił się na twarzy zwykle roześmianego Włocha. Mężczyzna opuścił spojrzenie na swoje dłonie.

— To sprawy osobiste. — Uciął, nie chcąc rozdrapywać starych ran. Tych, które niby się zagoiły, a jednak wciąż podciekały ropą składającą się z wyrzutów sumienia i poczucia jawnej niesprawiedliwości. Ezio nie musiał podnosić oczu, aby wiedzieć, że kobieta zmieniła pozycję, a chwilę później mógł poczuć jej miękką dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

— Proszę wybaczyć, nie było moją intencją wywołanie przykrych wspomnień. — Jej głos był cichy, ale słyszalny w tym miejscu; swoją delikatnością przywodził na myśl same pozytywne skojarzenia. Mężczyzna złapał odruchowo rękę Angielki, a ona nie miała zamiaru protestować.

Sprawa, w jakiej tu przybyli, nie obejmowała poznawania się bliżej. Dotyczyła odnalezienia mordercy, zanim ten spełni swoją makabryczną groźbę. Groźbę, która postawiła w stan gotowości połowę londyńskiej policji, a drugą popchnęła do skrupulatniejszego pilnowania spokoju na ulicach. Panika była ostatnim, czego potrzebowali, choć nie powstrzymało to dziennikarzy przed publikacją wiadomości zawierającej najdrobniejsze szczegóły okrutnych zbrodni.

Sala zaczęła pustoszeć, ludzie wychodzili, aby udać się na wystawną kolację po przedstawieniu, dołączyli do nich także Evie i Ezio. Kiedy tylko wyszli z loży, ujrzeli mężczyznę o surowym wyglądzie. Na pierwszy rzut oka przypominał posąg — stał nieruchomo i bystrym wzrokiem przeczesywał najciemniejsze zakamarki korytarza, na którym się znajdowali. Evie mogła określić go jako kogoś, kto budzi szacunek i uczucie niepewności. Wydawał się zaprawionym w walce wojownikiem, co podkreślały blizny na twarzy i coś w jego czarnych oczach, co można było skojarzyć z determinacją; coś, co nasuwało na myśl zamarznięty ocean. Tajemniczy i niebezpieczny, gotowy w każdej chwili stać się niszczycielskim żywiołem. Tym, który posyłał na dno co słabsze jednostki. Dało się odnieść wrażenie, że patrzy się w otchłań, która nie ma końca ani początku.

— Messere. — Jego głos pasował idealnie do aparycji — szorstki i stanowczy.

Ezio zatrzymał się natychmiast i uśmiechnął, obejmując swoją towarzyszkę w talii.

— Dobry wieczór, Shay. Poznaj pannę Frye, zajmuje się sprawą tutejszego mordercy. Panno Frye, to Shay Cormac, najlepszy ochroniarz, jakiego do tej pory miałem przyjemność spotkać — przestawił ich sobie, zanim spojrzał pytająco na mężczyznę. Wiedział, że jego obecność tu oznacza problemy. Coś sprawiło, iż mężczyzna uznał, że Ezio może potrzebować jego ochrony w tej konkretnej chwili.

— Musimy porozmawiać, messere. — Chwilę milczenia przerwał sam Cormac.

 

*

Arno nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek będzie mógł opisać jakieś miejsce określeniem „inny świat”. Bywał w paryskich burdelach, które tętniły życiem. Kolorowe i zawsze ochoczo przyjmujące zmęczonych życiem bądź wiernością mężczyzn, oferując im spełnienie, jakiego nie dawały żony czy kochanki z dobrych domów.

Zamtuzy w Londynie były inne. Wchodząc do jednego z budynków, pierwszym, co poczuł, był mdły zapach tanich perfum, następny wkradł się w jego nozdrza gęsty dym nikotynowy. Ludzie nie przychodzili tu, aby skosztować chwili rozkoszy między nogami prostytutki, ale żeby się schronić, odpocząć od tego, co działo się między murami budynków. Od terroru, który nawiedzał te ciasne, pełne śmieci uliczki.

— Szukasz czegoś, kochanie?

Najpierw poczuł jej zapach przywodzący na myśl zgniłą lawendę, dopiero potem zobaczył samą kobietę. Wysoka, w rozłożystej sukni z ciasno zawiązanym gorsetem, na którym odznaczały się fałdki ciała. Na oko około trzydziestoletnia, ale dałby jej znacznie mniej lat, gdyby nie ostry makijaż zasłaniający wgłębienia w skórze. Wyjątkowo agresywna odmiana choroby skóry, jak zauważył po śladach, którymi znaczona była cera kobiety.

— Kogoś. Kogoś, kto tej nocy nie wrócił do tego miejsca mimo prośby policji. — Wyjaśnił tylko, odsuwając się od niej. Nie brzydził go dotyk prostytutki; był tu, aby się czegoś dowiedzieć i nie zamierzał dać się zatrzymywać na dłużej.

— Ach! Wszystkie damy wróciły. Jeśli zaś jesteś jednym z łowców potwora z Whitechapel... szukasz w złym miejscu. On woli te, przy których nikt nie zakłóci jego zbrodni. — Zauważyła tylko, zanim odeszła wraz z zapachem zgniłej lawendy. 

Woń była zawsze istotna, zostawała na dłużej, łącząc mordercę z ofiarą, dopóki nie wywietrzała albo nie została zakryty inną. Zapachem rzeki, cuchnącej jak bieda, żebracy i... i rozkładające się ciało. Jak żelazo i sól, będące po prostu krwią oraz… jak ta nutka, która nie pasowała do reszty. Ta jedna jedyna będąca inną, obcą wonią. Zapachem burzy, elektryzującym jak faktyczny piorun.

Arno zerwał się natychmiast do biegu i wypadł na ulicę. Nie odwracał się za sobie, wiedział już, którego elementu mu brakowało. Elementu, który powodował, że śledztwo było nieefektywne. Sam wiedział, jak to jest zabić człowieka, jak to uczucie potrafi odebrać zmysły i zmusić do rzeczy niewyobrażalnych, ale teraz pojawiała się wątpliwość. Miał do czynienia z szaleńcem czy z socjopatą? To jeszcze musiał zbadać.

— Fiakier! — Machnął ręką w stronę dwuosobowej bryczki i kiedy tylko wsiadł, naprędce podał adres poprzedniej zbrodni.

 

*

— Obie nie żyją. Świadek mówił, że widział Catherine żywą godzinę wcześniej, wracała zapewne do domu. Elizabeth nie była okaleczona tak, jak reszta ofiar. Możliwe, że to inny morderca albo że nasz Rozpruwacz został spłoszony. Elizabeth Stride nosiła ślady leczenia na bronchit, o ile to cokolwiek pomoże w waszej sprawie, inspektorze. — Koroner westchnął ciężko, patrząc najpierw na Abberline'a a potem na Jacoba. Młodszy z mężczyzn trzymał się bardziej z tyłu, nie chcąc patrzeć na okaleczone kobiece ciała.

— Co z listem? — Frederick zachowywał spokój. Tylko powściągając nerwy, mógł znieść widok, który eufemistycznie dało się określić nieprzyjemnym.

— Nacięcie na uchu. Co prawda to nie odcięcie, ale... zrealizował swoją zapowiedź. — Mężczyzna wytarł ręce w brudny kitel. Odłożył na bok nici, którymi zszywał ciało, aby można je było zidentyfikować, co i tak będzie zapewne trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że niewiele zostało z twarzy kobiety, która niegdyś nazywała się Catharine Eddowes.

Jacob podszedł do okna, zastanawiając się nad tym, co się wydarzyło.

— Evie zna lekarza, który kiedyś miał osobliwego praktykanta. Mówił o nim, że jest psychopatą zainteresowanym bardziej śmiercią niż leczeniem. Może powinniśmy się z nim spotkać, aby dostać namiary na tego młodego człowieka. Moglibyśmy go przesłuchać. — Panu Frye także zależało na tym, aby złapać mordercę. Nie chciał żyć w miejscu pełnym strachu.

Abberline kiwnął głową, wykonując nieporadny znak krzyża, którym pożegnał ofiary, po czym wyszedł.

— Spotkajmy się u Evie. — Jacob przyjrzał się mężczyźnie i zszedł po schodach na zewnątrz, gdzie rozpłynął się w ciemności.


End file.
